


Vince Rumancek

by Brunhild



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Submissive Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: Olivia Godfrey thinks back on her secret love/hate relationship with Vince Rumancek as well as other men in her life.





	Vince Rumancek

Vince Rumancek

Olivia Godfrey thinks back on her secret love/hate relationship with Vince Rumancek as well as other men in her life. 

Olivia walked into the flower shop and looked at the different floral arrangements, she had seen several that she liked when she walked into the store, she finally decided on white roses, lilies, daisies and carnations for the floral arrangements for Vince Rumancek’s funeral. The floral arrangements was beautiful to look at. White flowers represented the soul’s return to its once innocent and pure state, although she doubted the innocence or purity of Vince Rumancek’s soul. She laughed quietly to herself. Olivia had arrangements such as this sent to the mansion quiet often. The local florist always met or exceeded her exacting specifications. Olivia had given specific instructions for the way the floral arrangements were to be sent. The arrangements, five in total were to be sent to church the morning of the funeral, there was to be no card or message sent with the flowers, a sixth arrangement was to be sent to his daughter Destiny’s home. The florist agreed to the request since a one-hundred-dollar tip was involved.  
Olivia walked out of the florist shop and got into her truck. She sat in the driver’s seat for over ten minutes. She wondered why she had even bothered to buy flowers for the likes of Vincent Rumancek, after all, he was a gypsy drunk who seldom held down a job for more than a one month stretch. He was on the lower echelons of society and not even her equal. He father didn’t even consider them people. Once upon a time, in a moment of weakness, she had considered one of them her equal and look where it had gotten her—suicidal and pregnant with a gypsy child. To ease the pain of her death, her father had resurrected her, and she became an upir, he revealed that he was upir himself, but her mother had not been, nor was her adult sister. Her child Magdalena, was given to a local swineherd and his wife to raise. The swineherd, Rumancek and his wife raised the child. In time, they moved on and the child was never heard from again, until Vincent Rumancek moved into the area about five years ago.  
Olivia Godfrey was a woman with many secrets, one of her secrets was her relationship with Vince Rumancek. Olivia was not in love with Vincent Rumancek nor him with her. She need a particular type of herbal remedy that he could provide her with. Vince on the other hand, just wanted sex and money from Olivia. Perhaps, in another life, all things being equal between them, namely status, they could have had something more that what they had which was…Olivia didn’t even know herself. Olivia’s first lover, Dimitri had been a gypsy. She remembered the passion that they had shared the first time that they were together. She had been a quiet, shy and self-conscious girl, but Dimitri had held her close and comforted her before they made love for the first time, he made sure that she was not hurt and that she was not scared. Olivia felt safe in his arms. He left her just before dawn telling her that he was going to get supplies for them from the next village and that he would return. She went to sleep, when she woke up, her rings and horses were gone, she waited and waited for over a day, then she realized that she had been tricked, Dimitri was gone, he would never return. The child that he had fathered started that whole accursed linage. Vince knew her secret, he knew that his family had started with a young girl named Olivia Luspac. The Rumancek family had passed this information down generation after generation, it was a well-guarded secret, a secret that could well be worth something one day.  
Olivia thought back to last month when she had last seen Vince. She had driven to an area near Vince’s trailer. He lived in a shaded area just off the main highway, the property was largely hidden by trees. Olivia actually lived within walking distance of the trailer, but she was under constant observation by her servants and grounds keepers who were looking for something to gossip about. She usually drove to a hidden location on an unused road near Vince’s trailer. She got out of her truck and walked up to the trailer’s back door and knocked.  
“Good morning sunshine!” said Vince in a rather jovial tone. Olivia rolled her eyes at him. He smiled.  
“Get out of way!” said Olivia between her teeth as she shoved Vince aside. Vince looked at he with amusement, “My, my, aren’t we grumpy today, you came by here a few days later than you should have, tsk, tsk, tsk…I can tell that you really need your “medicine”. Said Vince as he walked over to Olivia and kissed her neck. Olivia leaned back, inhaling his scent, the expensive aftershave she bought him several months ago, tobacco and alcohol in the mix too. Vince roughly turned Olivia around and kissed her on the lips. She responded by deeply kissing him. He removed his lips from hers and kissed his way down her neck. He opened her blouse and bra, her breast sprang out to meet his waiting tongue.  
“I can’t believe that an old broad like you has tits like this, the seventeen-year-old I had over here two days ago didn’t have tits like these…” he said as he bit and teased the nipples with his teeth and tongue. Vince moaned as Olivia unzipped his pants and massaged his manhood. He motioned for her to, get undressed. Olivia looked at Vince’s tan and muscular body, she looked at him, she loved looking into his deep green eyes and running her fingers through his dark brown hair. She could not wait to feel him lying on top of her bringing her to ecstasy time and time again. Vince looked at Olivia with unrestrained lust. He had had Olivia many times but each time they had sex, it was like their first time with each other.  
The two of them didn’t make it to Vince’s bedroom, the two lovers lay down on the floor of Vince’s trailer. Olivia lay down on a sheet that Vince had lying around. She pulled him down on top of her, he told her no and rolled the two of them over until he was on his back and she on top of him.  
“No, no, no baby girl, you came over here to get your medicine, see daddy is going to make you work for it, so get up here on this big cock and dance for daddy!” Olivia blushed and looked away as she did what she was told. Olivia sat down on Vince and pushed him inside of her, he immediately pulled her face down toward him and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Olivia and Vince moaned at the same time. Olivia loved having sex with Vince, she loved his size and stamina, not even Norman could out do Vince. The two lovers found each other’s rhythm immediately. Olivia sat up and leaned back as Vince pushed further inside of her. Olivia screamed she reached her orgasm. Vince looked up at the woman on top of him. Olivia was the best lover that he had ever had! Her body craved attention, he knew just the right spots to touch to drive her to animal-like lust. Widowed at a young age, she was sleeping with her brother in law. She had been sleeping with her brother in law Norman since she got married. The rumor was that the late J.R. Godfrey had been bisexual and had preferred his Asian lover Johan Price’s affections to Olivia’s. J.R. Godfrey had met Johan Price in a bathhouse in New York as a college student, the two men eventually became business partners and developed the billion-dollar corporation, The Godfrey Institute.  
Olivia was on the verge of another orgasm when Vincent patted her hip.  
“Get up and get on your hands and knees, you know what I like…” said Vince as Olivia stood up in a trance-like state and did what she was told. Vince, got behind Olivia and pushed into her.  
“ I just like having you like this, I am in complete control of your body,” said Vince as he pulled her hair until she almost screamed. “Tell me you love me, you spoiled, selfish, rich bitch! Say it!”  
“I love you, Vince…” said Olivia in almost a whisper with tears in her eyes, guilt streaming out of every pore of her being. She hated Vince, he knew that despite her cruel, ruthless façade, that she was a very vulnerable creature, literally.  
“No, say it louder, again and again…”  
“I love you Vince, I love you, this spoiled, selfish, rich bitch loves you!”  
“That’s it…” said Vince as he whispered in Olivia’s ear, as he pulled her hair out of her face. He rubbed her hips as he groaned, he moved his fingers over to the scar just above her buttocks.  
“No, not there.” Olivia pleaded.  
“Why not there, guilty conscious after all these years, or is it Post Traumatic Stress, perhaps…” Olivia gasped as Vince grunted out his release, both of their bodies fully satisfied. Olivia was glad it was over, because she was exhausted, but it was the best twenty minutes that she had spent with anyone in a very long time. Vince pushed her forward on the sheet, she lay down and turned over on her back, Vince lay down beside her exhausted, he pulled her into his arms. They looked into each other’s eyes. “Did you enjoy your medicine Olivia? It seems that you tolerated the treatment well enough.” Said Vince.  
“I can’t believe that you make me go through this every time.” Said Olivia as she looked at Vince.  
“You don’t have to…” he shrugged.  
“Yeah and where would I find what I need then, you know, the treatment for my condition.”  
“Others have that around, you could get it some other way, but the people that have it would require far more from you than what I am asking.” Olivia got up and pulled Vince up with her. The two of them got into his shower and took a shower together. They got dressed and he walked her to the door. They looked at one another. Vince pulled open the drawer to his end table. He handed her a metal container with five small vials with clear liquid in them. She reached into her purse and gave him twenty-five hundred dollars inside. He pulled her close to him and roughly kissed her on the lips, she returned his kiss in equal measure. She turned around and silently walked out of the door. She hated herself and she hated Vince too. The idea that he would put her through that every time, the idea that she would submit to his demands every time. Damn him she thought as she walked back to her truck angry but satisfied in body and spirit. 

That day was the last day that she would spend with Vince Rumancek. She received news of his untimely death about a month later. Three days later, she parked across the street across from the cemetery to watch his burial, no one noticed her. She thought back on the time that she and Vince had shared together. Vince was like all of the other men in her life, Dimitri, J.R, and now Vince. They were all gone, eventually Roman would leave her too, he would graduate next spring and go off to college. Despite her desperate pleas, Norman always went back to Marie too, this was getting too much to bear. Olivia was getting older now, not in the conventional sense of aging, her way of thinking was changing. Maybe she just needed time to herself, maybe she needed to be alone for a while, nothing in the form of a relationship. She had given serious thought to going home to Romania for a few weeks, she had not been back there for over a century. Norman and Marie could look in on Shelly and Roman while she was gone. Olivia cranked up her truck and went to Hemlock High School to pick Roman and Shelly up. The two young people got into the truck, they both noticed something different about Olivia, but they said nothing as the three of them rode home in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story, new to this fanfic, had this on my mind and wrote this in about two and a half hours.


End file.
